What Is Love?
by Yujin Rei
Summary: Kita tidak pernah tahu siapa cinta kita sampai kita menemukannya. Wonkyu/Yunkyu. Warning: GS
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IS LOVE?**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho

**.**

**Genre:**

Drama/Romance

**.**

**Rate:**

T

**.**

**Diclaimer:**

Dengan bangga saya mengatakan, cerita ini milik saya.

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

Yunho membuat tanda salib di tubuhnya, dan meninggalkan gereja itu. Ini misa terakhirnya di Korea sebelum ia bertolak ke Jepang minggu depan. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis berambut ikal kecokelatan yang tengah duduk di tangga depan gereja. Yunho mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan keberadaan Yunho. _'Dia melamun?'_

Tidak! Gadis itu tidak melamun, hanya saja pendangannya tengah terfokus pada sebuah objek di depan sana. Yunho mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu, dan ia mengerti. "Dia sangat tampan ya?"

Yunho yakin jika suaranya cukup kecil, tapi kenapa reaksi yang diberikan gadis itu sangat berlebihan. "Yun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya gadis itu lengkap dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Apa maksudmu apa yang aku lakukan disini? Tentu saja aku ingin berdoa." Elaknya.

"Sshh… maksudku sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berangkat ke Jepang tadi malam?"

"Ditunda. Atasanku merubah rencananya." Yunho berkata sambil menyandarkan sikunya di undakan tangga diatasnya.

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak jadi pindah tugas?"

"Aku bilang ditunda Kyuhyun-ah, bukan dibatalkan."

"Lalu kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Entahlah mungkin minggu depan atau bahkan bulan depan. _Wae?_ Sepertinya kau tidak ingin aku berada lama di sini?" Yunho menatap heran gadis itu.

Gadis itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya heran tiga bulan yang lalu kau datang ke rumahku dengan wajah muram dan mengatakan kepada keluargaku jika kau menyetujui keputusan perusahaanmu untuk pindah tugas di cabang perusahaan Jepang. Kemudian minggu lalu kau berkata jika keberangkatanmu dimajukan menjadi sekarang sehingga kemarin kau memaksa kami untuk melakukan _farewell party_. Dan sekarang kau berkata jika keberangkatanmu ditunda. Tentu saja aku bahagia, itu berarti aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersamamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya dan itu membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi… kau sudah mengetahui namanya?" Yunho mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraannya. Gadis itu tertunduk lesu sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. Dan itu cukup membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. _"Wae?"_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di depannya. "Aku tidak berani."

Yunho tertawa, "Jangan bercanda. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun malu untuk berkenalan? Ck! Ini bukan gayamu."

"Dia berbeda Yun." Kyuhyun akhirnya memandang pria di sampingnya itu.

"Berbeda apanya? Dia sama-sama manusia seperti kita, kecuali dia mempunyai taring tajam di giginya."

"Kau pikir dia _vampire_?!" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Jika dia _vampire_ maka aku adalah Bella Swan, manusia yang jatuh cinta pada _vampire_." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

Yunho terkesiap. _'Jatuh cinta? Secepat itu kah?'_ pikir Yunho. Oh tidak! Ia tahu Cho Kyuhyun bukan baru mengamati pria itu, ini sudah bulan ketiga gadis itu bercerita tentang pria itu padanya. Tapi ia merasa jika waktu tiga bulan terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan bahwa itu cinta. Yunho menyadari yang menyadari reaksinya, segera menggantinya dengan reaksi yang lebih lunak. Tadi Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya kan?

"Maka dari itu, dekati dia. Atau… kau ingin aku yang mendekatinya?" Yunho melirik nakal ke arah Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membelalakan matanya.

"Kau laki-laki Jung Yunho dan dia juga laki-laki, untuk apa kau mendekatinya? Kecuali kau memiliki sedikit kelainan."

"Apa salahnya, mendekatinya bukan berarti menyukainya Kyuhyun. Lagipula aku heran kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya, bahkan kalian belum mengetahui nama masing-masing. Tapi kau sudah seprotektif itu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, Yunho benar, ia dan pria itu tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa bahkan tidak saling mengetahui pribadi masing-masing. Tapi kenapa ia merasa jika suatu saat nanti ia akan dekat dengan pria itu?

"Jika itu sampai terjadi, ku pastikan kau akan menyesal berurusan denganku Jung Yunho." Yunho hanya tertawa menanggapi ancaman sahabatnya itu. Ia cukup mengenal gadis itu. Dan Kyuhyun adalah gadis yang cukup protektif kepada apapun yang ia suka.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan memandanginya dari sini?" Interupsi Yunho. Ini kali kedua dalam seminggu ini ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun memandang pria itu tanpa ekspresi lain selain ekspresi mengagumi.

"Sampai aku merasa bosan." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Yunho.

"Konyol! Dekati dia sekarang dan katakan jika kau ingin berkenalan dengannya."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah hampir melakukannya, hampir! Tapi entah kenapa ketika berdekatan dengan pria itu mulutnya terasa kaku untuk sekedar menyapanya. "Dia pasti akan menolaknya."

Yunho tersenyum sinis, "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu dia akan menolakmu, kau saja belum mencobanya. Berhentilah membuat hipotesa yang konyol."

"Dan kau berhentilah mengatakan kata konyol." Kyuhyun melirik sengit ke arah Yunho.

"Terserah. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan selama pengamatanmu?"

"_Nothing._" Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Memang itu kan kenyataannya, ia tidak memperoleh informasi apa-apa selain pria itu cukup rajin pergi berdoa ke gereja.

"_See! Nothing!_" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Kyuhyun. "Kau masih ingin disini?"

"Memang kau mau kemana?"

"_Caffe_ depan. Kudengar es krim dan _waffle_ disana enak. Kau mau mencobanya? Ku pikir itu bisa mendinginkan pikiranmu. Tenang saja aku yang traktir." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi ajakan Yunho.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Hari mulai berganti minggu, dan minggu mulai berganti dengan bulan. Bahkan ini sudah memasuki bulan kedua Yunho meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke Jepang. Tidak ada sahabat berarti tidak akan ada yang akan mendengarkan ceritamu lagi. Ia bisa saja menghubungi Yunho melalui telepon atau video call, tapi itu terasa berbeda. Ia merindukan pria itu.

Misa sudah berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu dan gereja mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih tertinggal di dalamnya, termasuk Kyuhyun. Gadis itu masih ingin berada di gereja. Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan matanya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan, dan ia yakin Tuhan akan setia mendengar cerita serta doanya tanpa pernah mengeluh seperti Yunho, sahabatnya. Dan Kyuhyun masih akan berdoa jika saja ia tidak merasa seperti diperhatikan seseorang. Hal itu membuat gadis itu segera mengakhiri doanya. Setelah membuat tanda salib di tubuhnya Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati pria misteriusnya tengah memandangnya.

"Oh… _Mianhe,_ tuan. Apa aku menghalangi jalanmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum, Kyuhyun sudah menduga jika pria itu memiliki senyuman yang manis tapi ia tidak menyangka jika senyumannya begitu sangat manis. "_Ani. Gwaenchanayo._"

"Harusnya tuan memanggilku saja jika tuan sedang terburu-buru." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kikuk.

"Tadi ku lihat kau begitu khusyuk berdoa. Jadi… aku tidak ingin mengganggu doamu dan memilih menunggumu selesai." Ucap pria itu masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah… _ne,_ sekali lagi _mianhe._"

"Aku kagum melihat ada anak muda yang rajin pergi ke gereja." Kyuhyun menatap pria itu dan tersenyum. "Choi Siwon. Kau bisa memanggilku Siwon."

"Siwon… Choi Siwon."Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama itu beberapa kali, seolah hal itu bisa membuatnya lupa jika tidak melakukannya. "Aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama saja. _Mianhe,_ bukan aku tidak sopan hanya saja aku terbiasa memanggil seseorang yang baru ku kenal dengan hanya sebutan nama."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku lebih menyukai orang-orang memanggilku dengan nama. Bukankah itu beraarti kita akan terlihat seperti seumuran."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu." Siwon terlihat seperti sedang berfikir. "Apa kau sering ke gereja ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang memiliki masalah yang cukup rumit. Dan ku pikir hanya Tuhan yang bisa membantuku."

Lagi Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Sebagai hamba Tuhan, sudah seharusnya kita senantiasa dekat dengan-Nya. Hanya Tuhan satu-satunya yang bisa menolong kita ketika kita dalam keadaan sulit. Dan akan lebih baik lagi jika kita mengingat Tuhan tidak hanya pada saat kita sedang dalam masalah, tetapi setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, bahkan disetiap hembusan nafas kita, kita harus senantiasa mengingat-Nya." Ucap Siwon yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman.

"_Ne,_ kau benar."

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan siapa tadi namanya?" Kyuhyun menatap layar _notebook_ yang tengah memperlihatkan wajah sahabatnya. Sudah satu jam ia bercerita dengan Yunho.

"Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho~" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan malas.

"_Ne,_ Choi Siwon. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dia sekarang?"

"Kami sempat beberapa kali pergi berdua sejak perkenalan di gereja saat itu. Dan sampai saat ini hubungan kami masih sebatas berteman."

Yunho terkejut, Kyuhyun sudah sering pergi berdua dengan pria itu? Kenapa ia tidak tahu? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menceritakan apa-apa tentang acara kencannya? "Kau pergi berkencan dengannya? Kau bilang jika kalian beberapa kali pergi berdua."

"Pergi berdua bukan berarti berkencan Yunho. Bukankah kita juga sering pergi berdua? Apa itu berarti kita sedang berkencan?"

'Tentu saja kita sedang berkencan!' teriak Yunho dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan menyukainya jika ia mengatakan hal itu. Bukankah dulu Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan jika dia tidak akan pernah menyimpan rasa untuknya? Jung Yunho hanyalah sahabat Cho Kyuhyun. Dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menerima kenyataan itu. "Jadi kau belum mengatakan tentang perasaanmu kepadanya?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Yun. Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika dia orang yang berbeda?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari mengikat rambut ikalnya. Dan Yunho menyukai ketika gadis itu mengikat rambutnya. Terlihat cantik.

"Kali ini apalagi? Dia seorang _werewolf?_ Apa dia alien_?_"

"Berhenti bercanda, Jung Yunho. Sangat tidak lucu!" desis Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. Menggoda Kyuhyun memang sangat menyenangkan. "Lantas apalagi? Dia sudah berkeluarga? Ya… aku tidak heran jika dia sudah berkeluarga. Lihat saja parasnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang tegap. Pasti banyak _yeoja_ yang mendekatinya."

"Kau sedang memujinya? Kenapa aku merasa kau seperti menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Tawa meledak dari bibir Yunho. "Bukankah kau mengatakan jika aku ini laki-laki? Aku hanya mencoba untuk berkata hal benar. Ku rasa kau juga setuju jika aku mengatakan bahwa dia tampan dan bertubuh tegap?"

"_Ne._ Tapi kau…"

"Kau cemburu? Kau cemburu kepada siapa? Aku atau pria itu?" potong Yunho.

Mata Kyuhyun membesar menatap pria itu. "_Mwo?_ Mana mungkin aku cemburu, terlebih cemburu kepadamu, kau itu laki-laki. Dan lagi dia punya nama Yun."

"Siapa tahu di sudut hatimu yang terdalam kau mencintaiku." Yunho masih bersikeras.

"_Nonsense!_ Dan aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"_Wae?_ Aku cukup tampan, cerdas, ditambah aku sudah mengenalmu lebih lama daripada orang itu. Dan satu hal lagi aku lebih muda dari dia. Kau tidak akan menikah dengan orang tua seperti dia, kan?"

"Dia belum cukup tua Yun, dia masih berusia tiga puluh dua. Justru karena kau sudah lama mengenalku, aku lebih nyaman menjadikanmu sebagai sahabat. Rasanya sangat aneh ketika kita berpacaran dengan sahabat." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerawang.

"Memang apa salahnya berpacaran dengan sahabat sendiri? Bukankah itu bagus? Kita tidak perlu saling mengenal, karena kita sudah saling mengenal. Kau…"

CEKLEK

Suara pintu menginterupsi perbincangan keduanya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati kepala adiknya tengah menyembul di balik pintu. "_Noona,_ bantu aku menyelesaikan soal ini."

"_Aigoo~_ Henry-ah, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum kau masuk ke kamarku."

Henry tidak menggubris perkataan kakaknya dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyelesaikan soal ini, tapi setengah jam aku mencobanya aku tetap merasa kesulitan." Ujar Henry sambil menunjukkan soal di buku fisika miliknya.

Kyuhyun meraih buku itu. Dan harus terkejut ketika mendengar teriakkan kecil adiknya. "Uwoo~ Yunho _hyung? Annyeong hyung._"

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Henry dan dibalas pekikan oleh adiknya. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak."

Yunho memperhatikan kelakuan kakak beradik itu, dan mau tidak mau membuatnya tersenyum. "_Annyeong_ Henry. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku semakin tampan bukan?" tanya Henry percaya diri.

"Isshh... berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting Henry. Lagipula Yunho bertanya kabarmu bukan bertanya tentang wajahmu. Sekarang kau duduk dulu di sana, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu." Henry hanya bisa mengikuti perintah kakaknya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko _noona-_nya tidak akan membantunya menyelesaikan tugas, atau bahkan yang lebih buruk ia mendapat pukulan dari kakak perempuannya itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar _notebook._ "Yun, sepertinya pembicaraan kita harus kita akhiri sekarang. Kau tahu sendiri kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Henry.

"Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu. _Annyeong._" Tak lama setelah Yunho mengucapkan salam, pria itu langsung keluar dari pembicaraan. Kyuhyun mematikan benda hitam itu sebelum memfokuskan dirinya pada soal di depannya.

"_Noona~_" Henry memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka dan Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman belaka. "Yunho _hyung_ tampan ya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, menanggapi pertanyaan Henry hanya akan membuyarkan konsentrasinya. "Kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dengan dia saja?"

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Uhuk…" kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan adiknya dan memandang pemuda itu dengan wajah yang merah menahan marah sekaligus malu. "Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting, Henry!" desis Kyuhyun, dan itu cukup membuat adiknya untuk menutup mulutnya.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Siwon baru saja keluar dari gereja ketika pendangannya tidak sengaja menangkap Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di anak tangga gereja. "Kyuhyun-ah. Kau masih disini? Menunggu keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria yang berada di sampingnya kini. "Ani. Aku hanya ingin lebih lama di sini sebentar."

"Boleh aku temani?"

"Tentu saja." Siwon tersenyum dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Aku suka angin di gereja… Menyejukkan." Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil memjamkan mata. Siwon melihatnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat menikmati sapuan angin yang membelai rambut kecokelatan miliknya. Manis. Siwon langsung tersadar akan pikirannya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, berharap itu bisa mengusir pikirannya tentang gadis ini.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap pria itu. "Siwon, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja." Siwon tengah menunggu pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tapi gadis itu tak kunjung bertanya. Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikan orang-orang. "_Wae?_ Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan jika kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku? Apa…"

"Cinta itu apa?" potong Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kepada Siwon.

"Cinta?" Siwon merasa ragu apa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sendiri masih mencari arti kata itu, dan ia belum menemukannya hingga saat ini. "Jika kau bertanya apa itu cinta, akupun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Definisi kata itu akan berbeda-beda tergantung dari siapa yang menilainya."

"Lalu apa menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan makna pasti dari kata itu. Yang aku tahu cinta tidak pernah memaksa, selalu memberikan kita perasaan nyaman tanpa ada rasa lelah dan bosan seperti cinta Tuhan kepada umatnya. _Waeyo?_ Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

"Mungkin." Kyuhyun menjawab pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu. "Mungkin? Maksudmu?"

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali. Kyuhyun kenapa? Apa dia sedang dilanda masalah yang hebat?

"Choi Siwon… bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya tepat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sejujurnya Siwon terkejut dengan penuturan Kyuhyun. Apa yang tadi Kyuhyun katakan? Gadis itu sedang menyatakan cinta padanya? Bagaimana bisa? Siwon menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja kau jatuh cinta padaku, jika tidak kau tidak akan merasa nyaman untuk berteman denganku. Semua makhluk Tuhan pasti…"

"_Mianhe,_ tapi bukan cinta seperti itu yang ku maksud." Potong Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Siwon mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin mengalihkannya. Bukan berarti Siwon tidak menyukai gadis itu. Kyuhyun gadis yang cantik dan menarik baik secara fisik dan kepribadian. Hanya saja ini terlalu cepat. Mereka belum saling mengenal. Kyuhyun belum mengenalnya.

"Siwon-ah, _saranghae._" Sebuah kata yang mampu membuatnya membeku. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis itu? Suara dering ponsel membuyarkan suasana kaku diantara mereka. Siwon mengambil ponsel itu dari saku kemejanya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Yoboseo._"

"…"

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana."

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya. "Kyuhyun sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita bicarakan ini nanti. _Mianhe._" Siwon segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Siwon meninggalkannya. Apa itu berarti bahwa pria itu telah menolaknya? Tapi tadi pria itu menagatakan jika akan membicarakannya nanti, kan? Jadi ia masih punya harapan. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa jika Siwon akan menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hidup itu hari ini, bukan kemarin atau besok. ****Segelap apapun masa lalu, kita tidak akan pernah bisa menghapusnya. **Karena dari situ kita bisa menyimpulkan satu makna dalam kehidupan.

Hope you enjoy it. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT IS LOVE?**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho

**.**

**Genre:**

Drama/Romance

**.**

**Rate:**

T

**.**

**Diclaimer:**

Dengan bangga saya mengatakan, cerita ini milik saya.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

Siwon tengah bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tempat tidurnya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan ia merasa lelah. Tapi entah kenapa matanya enggan untuk menutup sekalipun ia telah berusaha. Hembusan angin awal musim semi menyusup lewat celah gordin kamarnya, menghantarkan hawa dingin sisa musim lalu. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan meraih ponsel miliknya. Sebuah kebohongan tercipta dari benda hitam metalik ini.

Siwon kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, ketika Kyuhyun –gadis yang baru saja ia kenal menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia merasa bingung, bukan hanya tentang pernyataan cinta gadis itu tapi juga pertanyaan gadis itu. Apa itu cinta? Sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin mudah untuk ia jawab pada saat dulu, namun sekarang ia merasa kehilangan atas arti kata itu. Siwon memandang _intens_ ponsel itu, sebuah _alarm_ menjadi alibinya untuk menghindari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Katakan jika ia jahat karena membohongi gadis itu. Katakan ia kejam karena meninggalkan gadis itu dalam tanda tanya. Hanya saja ia merasa jika ini terlalu awal, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat suatu pengakuan cinta. Tidak! Siwon tidak menyalahkan perasaan gadis itu. Karena ia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Dan… menyesal. Kyuhyun belum mengenal Siwon dan dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana raut kekecewaan yang tercipta dari wajah cantik itu. Dan itu membuatnya menyesal. Siwon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang kehilangan cahayanya membuat dada kirinya terasa sakit. Apa itu artinya? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Mereka baru saja berteman, sekali lagi ini masih terlalu awal untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun.

Siwon bangkit beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meraih jubahnya. Secangkir cokelat panas akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pemandangan musim semi di malam hari, sekalipun udara masih cukup dingin.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Kyuhyun tengah menggerak-gerakan tangannya mencari benda yang sedari tadi mengusik tidur nyamannya. Sebuah dering ponsel. Dengan enggan dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon gadis itu mengangkatnya. Matanya terlalu berat untuk sekedar melakukan hal itu.

"_Yoboseo~"_ ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya karena sebagian jiwanya masih berada dalam alam mimpi.

"_Kyu, ini aku Yunho. Kau sudah bangunkan?"_ ucap Yunho sedikit berteriak.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Memang siapa yang akan mengangkat telepon jika itu bukan Kyuhyun? Lagi pula, tadi Yunho berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak dan itu membuat Kyuhyun seratus persen sadar dari tidur nyamannya. Jika saja Yunho bukan sahabatnya ia ingin sekali memaki dan mengutuk orang yang berani menganggu tidurnya. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pria Choi itu dan ia baru bisa memejamkan mata pada pukul dua pagi. Itu pun dengan menenggak dua gelas teh ginseng sehingga membuatnya lebih rileks.

"_Ne._ Ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi? Ku sarankan kau memberi alasan yang baik Jung, jika tidak aku mematahkan lehermu!" Ucap Kyuhyun ketus yang masih terdengar serak.

Yunho terkekeh, ia sudah biasa mendapat ancaman seperti ini dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sedikitpun dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk menggoda gadis itu. _"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak akan terlambat bangun karena kau terlambat tidur semalam."_

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika semalam aku tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha duduk dari tidurnya.

"_Jadi itu benar? Padahal aku hanya menebaknya. Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?"_

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, kan? Tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan seorang pria. Itu akan terdengar sedikit konyol. "Aku mengerjakan tugas kantor."

"_Benarkah? Tumben sekali. Bukankah biasanya kau akan menyelesaikan perkerjaanmu siang hari? Jad…"_

"Tidak selamanya seperti itu Yun. Terkadang aku juga malas. Aku ini gadis muda, mana mungkin aku menghabiskan _weekend_ ku hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku juga butuh bersenang-senang." Potong Kyuhyun.

"_Kau berkencan? Dengan siapa?"_ nada suara Yunho mulai berubah.

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku berkencan, aku hanya mengatakan jika aku butuh bersenang-senang. Kau sudah selesai menelepon? Jika iya aku ingin bersiap-siap ke kantor. Lagipula kau juga belum menyiapkan sarapan, kan?"

"_Hanya sandwich dan kurasa itu tidak lebih dari lima menit. Hah~ selama di Jepang aku hanya makan makanan siap saji."_

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sahabatnya itu sudah seringkali mengeluhkan tentang hal ini kepadanya. Yunho bukannya tidak bisa memasak, sewaktu di Korea pria itu tidak jarang memasak untuk dirinya sendiri dan Kyuhyun pernah mencobanya. Rasanya tidak buruk. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, Yunho mengaku jika pekerjaannya di Jepang cukup menyita waktunya, sekalipun untuk membuat nasi goreng.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah menikah. Jadi kau tidak perlu memakan makanan siap saji karena ada istri yang akan memasak untukmu."

"_Aku menunggumu untuk menikah denganku."_ Ucap Yunho diiringi tawa kecil.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Berhenti bercanda, Yun. Ini sudah jam enam dan aku harus segera bersiap."

"_Baiklah, be careful. OK!"_ Setelah mematikan panggilan itu, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap. Sekilas ia memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin, dan ia menemukan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Eunhyuk baru saja kembali dari jam makan siangnya, dan ia melihat Kyuhyun mempersiapkan beberapa berkas di mejanya. Tidak jarang gadis itu sibuk membuka serta mengamati beberapa lembar kertas yang dipegangnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang mempelajari materi rapat hari ini. Sebagai sekretaris sebuah perusahaan, Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa mendampingi atasannya dalam menghadiri rapat.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada teman sekantornya itu. Ia masih terus saja memfokuskan pandangannya pada kertas di tangannya.

"_Wae?_ Kau sedang _diet?_ Atau kehilangan _mood?"_ Eunhyuk masih berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun kepadanya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia berbagi cerita dengan Eunhyuk. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan kertas yang dipegangnya di atas meja. "Aku memikirkan ini semalaman dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur untuk pertama kalinya. Hyukkie... apa kau pernah memberitahu seseorang tentang perasaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah gadis pemilik _gummy smile_ itu.

Kening Eunhyuk berkerut. "Memberitahu seseorang seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti menyatakan cinta pada seseorang mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

Seketika tawa pecah dari bibir merah Eunhyuk, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun memandang gadis itu heran. "Tentu saja. Apa aku sudah menceritakannya padamu?"

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu, menceritakan apa?

"Berarti belum ya. Hubunganku dengan kekasihku saat ini, akulah yang menyatakan perasaanku dulu. Donghae terlalu pemalu untuk melakukannya. Ku pikir karena kami sudah merasa cocok satu sama lain jadi aku memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku. Dan seperti yang kau lihat kami berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ucap Eunhyuk yang diiringi senyum manis.

"Apa dia langsung menyambut perasaanmu?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum memaklumi keingintahuan Kyuhyun. "Mulanya dia sangat terkejut saat aku mengatakan jika aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dan mengatakan jika ia mau menjadi kekasihku." Eunhyuk berkata sambil mencoba mengingat kejadian bersejarahnya itu. "Kau tahu apa yang Donghae katakan saat itu?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia berkata, _'Hyukkie sejujurnya aku sangat malu saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, tapi aku bersyukur karena itu membuatmu menjadi kekasihku. Nado saranghae.'_ Kau tahu dia mengatakannya sambil memelukku. Tunggu… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Kyuhyun-ah, jangan bilang kau…" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas lalu memaksakan senyum.

Eunhyuk memekik dan seketika senyum cerah langsung merekah dari bibir sensualnya. "Katakan padaku kau menyatakan cinta pada siapa? Sebentar… biar aku menebaknya. Em~ pasti pria yang sering mengantar dan menjemputmu itu kan?" tebak gadis itu.

"Maksudmu Yunho?!"

"_Ne,_ aku benarkan?" Eunhyuk bertanya lengkap dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan sontak itu membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tercengang. "Kau gila! Dia itu sahabatku, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya terlebih sampai menyatakan cinta padanya."

Ekspresi bahagia menguar begitu saja dari wajah Eunhyuk. Jadi bukan Yunho? Lalu siapa? Dia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun bersama pria lain selain Yunho. Ia sempat berfikir jika Yunho adalah kekasih Kyuhyun, karena pria itu yang selalu mengantar jemput Kyuhyun. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia jarang melihat keduanya bersama. "Ku pikir kalian ada hubungan. Kalian terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Lalu siapa pria beruntung itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Aku bertemu dengan dia beberapa bulan yang lalu di gereja saat aku mengikuti misa. Awalnya aku tidak berpikir apa-apa sejak pertemuan pertama itu, tapi karena setiap kali misa aku melihatnya, timbul rasa ingin tahu pada diriku dan aku mulai memperhatikannya. Sampai pada akhirnya kami berdua mengenal satu sama lain. Dan…"

"Dan kau menyatakan cinta padanya?" potong Eunhyuk cepat dan Kyuhyun mengiyakan pertanyaan sahabat sekaligus teman sekantornya itu. "Lalu dimana letak masalahnya?"

"Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia hanya mengatakan jika akan membicarakannya nanti."

"Mungkin dia hanya merasa terkejut karena ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Terkejut? Mungkin benar. Tapi… dia terlihat seperti tidak menginginkan pernyataan cinta padaku." Memang benar, saat itu Siwon terlihat begitu terkejut. Walaupun ia tidak memperlihatnya secara terang-terangan, tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan keterkejutannya.

"Dia menolakmu?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti setelah ia menerima telepon dia meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan setiap ekspresi Kyuhyun dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika gadis itu tengah menahan rasa kecewanya. Eunhyuk berani bersumpah baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Ia pernah melihat Kyuhyun ditegur oleh atasannya, dan dia masih melihat senyum manis di bibir gadis itu, tapi sekarang ia hanya menemukan senyum getir di wajah cantik itu. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau yakin sudah mengenalnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sahabatnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "Maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk mendekatkan kursinya kepada Kyuhyun dan berkata lebih pelan. "Begini… Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi… apa kau yakin dia tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain? Maksudku seperti seorang kekasih atau yang lebih buruk lagi seorang is… tri…? Kau yakin tidak melewatkan informasi itu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap lekat Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal-hal pribadinya." Kyuhyun berkata pelan. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak dan mencoba mengingat hal apa saja yang pernah ia dan Siwon bicarakan. "Tapi aku perhatikan tidak ada cincin di jari-jarinya."

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan menemukan cincin di jari-jarinya. Seorang pria tidak membutuhkan cincin untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia telah menikah Kyuhyun-ah, tidak seperti seorang wanita yang begitu mengagungkan status dalam hubungan."

Kyuhyun menunduk mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Ia tidak pernah berfikir ke arah situ. Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Eunhyuk itu benar, Siwon sudah memiliki kekasih atau yang lebih buruk istri. Tidak! Siwon tidak mungkin sudah memiliki pendamping, buktinya setiap kali mereka pergi berdua Siwon yang mengajaknya terlebih dahulu. Tapi bukankah hal yang biasa jika seorang pria mengajak wanita untuk pergi berdua? Lagipula Siwon bukan mengajaknya berkencan, ia hanya mengajaknya makan berdua seusai mengikuti misa pagi. Dan selama itu mereka hanya membicarakan tentang hal yang biasa.

Eunhyuk berdehem dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dari pikirannya. "Oke! Mungkin itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk, sekarang kita berbicara tentang kemungkinan terbaiknya, em… seperti yang kita bicarakan di awal tadi mungkin dia hanya merasa terkejut. Ayolah, ini tidak akan mempengaruhi moodmu hari ini, kan? Kita masih punya banyak pekerjaan Kyu dan satu jam lagi kau harus mendampingi _sajangnim_ untuk rapat."

Eunhyuk benar, saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting dari memikirkan kemungkinan tentang Siwon. Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan senyum manisnya pada gadis itu walaupun terasa sedikit sulit. Dan itu membuat Eunhyuk sedikit menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Siwon tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Sedari tadi tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari ponsel dan ia hanya memandangi benda hitam itu. Siwon menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia kembali teringat dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah sejak tadi ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun tapi gadis itu tidak sekalipun mengangkat panggilannya. Mungkin Kyuhyun tengah sibuk bekerja.

Pria itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku kemejanya. Sebuah _ticket_ pesawat. Ini bukan aksi melarikan diri, tapi hal ini memang sudah ia rencanakan jauh hari sebelum Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaanya. Saat ini urusannya di Korea telah selesai dan sekarang ia harus kembali ke China. Siwon tidak menyangka dengan kejadian yang dialaminya belakangan ini. Mungkin ia akan kembali ke China dengan perasaan yang sedikit tenang jika saja kejadian kemarin tidak terjadi. Tapi sepertinya takdir sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya, dan itu membuat keadaannya semakin rumit.

Siwon melirik jam tangannya, dua jam lagi jadwal penerbangannya. Dan ia putuskan untuk pergi ke gereja sebelum ia bertolak ke China. Siwon berusaha untuk menikmati perjalanannya kali ini, mencoba mengingat semua kejadian yang telah terjadi di sini. Ini bukan kali pertama ia ke Korea, karena ia juga lahir dan besar di Korea. Namun beberapa tahun yang lalu semua keluarga besarnya pindah ke Paris sedangkan ia sendiri pindah ke China karena pekerjaannya.

Dalam waktu singkat ia berada di tengah gereja yang biasa ia sambangi. Siwon tidak langsung duduk di bangku jemaat seperti biasanya. Ia justru berdiri di tempatnya menetap lekat patung Yesus di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang Kau rencanakan padaku. Apapun yang Kau rencanakan aku yakin itu yang terbaik bagiku. Jaga dia seperti Kau menjagaku, Tuhan. Amin." Siwon membuat tanda salib di dadanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan gereja.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun lagi, ia berharap jika Kyuhyun akan mengangkatnya kali ini. Namun harapannya harus pupus ketika mesin penjawab yang didapati. Kenapa begitu sulit untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun hari ini? Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa Kyuhyun merasa marah dengan sikapnya kemarin? Setelah pergolakan batin yang cukup panjang akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan suara untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Seorang gadis tampak berjalan cepat memasuki rumahnya. Ada seseuatu yang harus ia pastikan. Sapaan ibu serta adiknya tak ia hiraukan, yang saat ini ada pikirannya adalah menemukan ponselnya. Kyuhyun baru menyadari ia tidak membawa ponsel ketika ia sudah berada di kantor. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh gadis itu menaiki anak tangga kamarnya.

"Dimana aku menaruh ponselku? Ini dia. Aigoo~ kenapa ponselku mati seperti ini." Kyuhyun terus saja bermonolog. Ia tidak akan sepanik ini jika saja tidak ada yang sedang ia tunggu. Ia menunggu kabar dari Siwon, dan ia merasa aneh ketika ponselnya tidak juga berdering. Tentu saja ponsel itu tidak akan berdering, ia melupakan benda itu di kamarnya! Sekalipun berdering ia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menyalakan benda hitam itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan satu pesan suara serta puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya dan itu semua dari Siwon! Tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun segera mendengarkan pesan suara itu.

"_Kyu, ini aku Siwon. Aku mencoba menghubungi hari ini, tapi kurasa kau sedang sibuk. Hari ini aku akan ke China. Ku harap kau baik-baik saja."_ Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dengan pandangan kosong. "Siwon pergi ke China?"

Gadis itu segera beralih ke pesan yang dikirim Siwon, hampir semua pesan yang ia kirim berisi kata-kata yang sama. Apa Siwon tidak mengatakan hal lain? Siwon tidak mengatakan kapan ia akan kembali? Kyuhyun kembali membaca peasan-pesan itu dan mendengarkan kembali pesan suara Siwon. Namun nihil. Hanya itu yang Siwon tulis dan katakan. Siwon sama sekali tidak mengatakan kapan ia akan kembali. Lalu bagaimana dengan jawaban pertanyaannya? Apa ini berarti Siwon tak memberinya harapan kepadanya? Apa itu berarti Siwon sudah resmi menolaknya? Tapi Siwon tidak mengatakan kata-kata penolakan tadi.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa jika Siwon menggantungkan perasannya tanpa kejelasan sama sekali. Tidak jika ia bisa berbicara secara langsung dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun kembali mengecek pesan terakhir dari Siwon dan memperhatikan tanggal pengirimannya. Pukul 2.34 p.m dan itu sudah lima jam yang lalu. Tanpa terasa Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sekalipun saat ini ia menyusul ke bandara, ia tidak akan menemukan pria itu.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dan Henry muncul setelahnya. "_Noona,_ kau tidak apa-apa? _Oemma_ mengkhawatirkanmu dan menyuruhku untuk memastikan keadaanmu." Ucap Henry. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya, pikirannya terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya disitu.

Henry melihat dan ia mulai khawatir. _"Noona gwaenchanayo?"_

"Henry bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku lelah." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit parau menahan tangis.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jangan sampai kau melewatkan makan malam." Setelah mengatakan itu Henry meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ia mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan kakaknya, namun ia cukup mengerti jika _noona-_nya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Pemuda itu masih sempat memperhatikan kakak perempuannya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar itu. Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup Kyuhyun mulai terisak merutuki keteledorannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Ini sangat pendek, dan saya mengakuinya. T.T

Bagi readers yang bertanya umur Kyu dan Yunho berapa, akan saya kasih tahu untuk Kyuhyun disini berumur 25 y.o dan Yunho 28 y.o. Bagi readers yang mau menghubungi saya, silahkan hubungi saya di **yujinr at yahoo dot com**. Itu bukan akun sosmed, tapi saya biasa menghubungi teman lewat akun email itu atau lewat PM ffn (bagi yang punya acc ffn).

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada: **WonKyuPet :: ShixieL :: dian :: anin arlunerz :: poppokyu :: ratnasparkyu :: Allyna Kyuzumaki :: everadit :: aiiukiu :: iloyalty1 :: rikha-chan :: Wonkyuxx :: evil kyu :: elissiwon :: Kaka wonkyu :: Kayla WonKyu :: qianievit07 :: reni soediyo :: sitakyu :: diyas :: MissBabyKyu :: vira :: zita frauke :: orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu :: shin min hyo :: Choi Hyo Kyung :: tetangganyawonkyu :: Kim HeeRa Elforever :: lalakms :: sellinandrew :: siwonniesm :: syifa sparkyu :: gwansim84 :: nandangaryp :: fifi :: meotmeot :: Han Rae Soo :: ChoiMerry-Chan.**

Mungkin saya tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa kepada kalian, tapi dalam setiap karya yang saya buat saya selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Terima kasih atas dukungannya, setiap kata yang kalian tulis sangat berarti bagi saya. ^^

Mianhe karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama.

**-Kamshahamnida-**


End file.
